This invention relates to a rotary rubber stamp and, more particularly, it relates to a rotary rubber stamp provided with rotatably mounted endless stamp belts made of porous rubber material containing continuous foam.
This kind of a rotary rubber stamp of the prior art comprises a frame body with side openings, a bridge piece mounted on the lower ends of said frame body, rotary cylinders rotatably supported nearly the center of the frame body, endless stamp belts made of porous rubber material having continuous foam and circularly mounted around said rotary cylinders and said bridge piece, and rotary disks secured to said rotary cylinders and positioned so as to have their peripheries partially lie out of said openings. With this kind of rotary rubber stamp, it is possible to stamp many times without using an ink pad at every stamping operation by having the endless stamp belt impregnated with ink in large quantity and also to stamp with various printing faces of the endless stamp belts by rotating said rotary cylinders by hand. However, there is a disadvantage that, since the sides of the ink impregnated endless stamp belts are always in contact with the said faces of said rotary disk, the ink stored in the endless stamp belts may get on the rotary disk and arrive at their peripheries with the result of staining the operator's hand when he rotated rotary disks.
It is also another disadvantage of this kind of rotary rubber stamp that, since the endless stamp belts are always partially exposed at the lower end of the rotary stamp, these exposed endless stamp belts may stain the desk or the operator's hand.